Rectification on the secondary side of a power converter with an isolated topology is typically accomplished with one (or more) diodes. However, a diode rectifier on the secondary side of a power converter having an isolated topology may be replaced with a synchronous rectifier, which may be any suitable type of power transistor used in place of a standard diode. A synchronous rectifier is typically a Silicon power MOSFET. Due to the nature of the switching in the power converter, control of the synchronous rectifiers can be quite difficult and may require extra hardware.